Requiem for Gallifrey
by Rowana Renee
Summary: Pretty much a little poem that I wrote about Ten, Rose, and Gallifrey. Goes from the time war all the way to Tens' regeneration.  ;


There was a world not long ago  
Where Autumn blazed for time.  
Crimson, orange, and scarlet hues  
Burned ever through the trees.  
None could hinder, nor could reach  
That grand glory, Gallifrey.

Golden days there soared throughout  
And soft tin secrets rang.  
Bronze enchantments stilled the world  
And calmed each one who lingered there.  
But for burning wings and constant peace,  
How long could last that, Gallifrey?

Come look in the heart of time,  
Don't blink nor deign to flee.  
'Twill harm ye none with pounding drums,  
Nor call to sleep and war your sons.  
But look in too long, what did you see,  
The coming fall of Gallifrey?

The clockwork angels saw it come;  
A war to bring their doom.  
And steel hearts froze and turned in fear  
To death and greater vows to live.  
As battles raged the angels wept, drums pounding in their dreams.  
Where had gone, alas no more, glorious Gallifrey.

The angels took a deadly march,  
Their steps as drumbeats then.  
"Alons'y and onward go," they whispered in the dark.  
"We'll rise another day, you see, alons'y, and on!"  
Over before the end, it died, and how the stars did weep  
For clockwork angels no more to sing your songs, dear Gallifrey.

Wherefore fell the tears of time,  
Blistered wings and mournful tunes,  
The howling wind to keep?  
But alas, it seemed that one yet breathed  
And rose in other time to seek.  
Avenge the fallen, not through malice, but honour for dear Gallifrey.

He journeyed through the ages,  
His task to make men well,  
Ever alone though always with someone,  
Adventure to serve until abandoned once more.  
So was the cycle 'til the ninth hundred, you see?  
He found then another, a rose for dear Gallifrey.

So there were two, the best and the better.  
They flew then together, onward and ever.  
Always returning, always back safe,  
Dancing and snowfall as often as breath.  
But then came the bad wolf, in shadows unseen,  
Brought forth of the steel hearts; the soul of Gallifrey.

But as death approached then so did the gold wolf,  
Shining and fearsome, her pelt like the sun.  
"I looked into time," she whispered an apathetic creed.  
Scatter, divide, dissolve the steel ones, none left standing but four.  
And then, then she whispered, "And time looked in me."  
They fell then together and once more you were changed, Gallifrey.

New eyes came open and the companion, afraid,  
Thought a moment to leave him but found she could not.  
The angels, like clockwork, changed after death.  
Yet the same clockwork angel who'd danced with her stood,  
Perhaps looking different, she still couldn't leave.  
What good to abandon the final son of Gallifrey?

Renewed and young, fled then they  
Not far but past the sun.  
Curing with a mind not theirs and aiding hatred home.  
The new Earth called, but linger not,  
So much to grant and do and be.  
All with the hope that, dreams withstanding, they might restore good Gallifrey.

The companion grew yet closer,  
Knowing more and more known of.  
So like the wolf, she was, in truth,  
None deterred nor touched her hand,  
Her lonely angel her only care to be.  
Through wind and rain and pits aflame, no more dreams of Gallifrey.

"Fear her", said some, but not unto the day.  
Fiery patience wavered and he disappeared, alone.  
Still the golden wolf, though fearing yet for him,  
Brought aid to graphite devils, for she sent them on their way.  
"Oh, you will hold the torch aloft, out of some four-billion come to me."  
And as she said it he returned from dead near Gallifrey.

A ghostly army marched through the streets worldwide  
While deathly anguish gripped the metal of cold fingers yet to move.  
A seeing sphere was open and out came four hearts of steel.  
The golden wolf, though near alone, didn't even blink  
Her timelord would come through soon, like everyone would see.  
Steel hearts pounded then in fear for they'd abandoned Gallifrey.

It was doomsday when it happened, the void was opened wide.  
Metal terrors, vanquished, but with still much worse to come.  
The golden wolf slipped away, leaving not but a blank wall.  
Burning up a sun just to say goodbye, no touch spared then, save for within their eyes.  
The bad wolf stayed in shadow those minutes by the sea,  
Alone again, the clockwork angel turned once more to Gallifrey.

After came a doctor, a twin in only name.  
Caring deeply, never knowing that much more than titles.  
Calmed the tears and screaming fears,  
Then she walked the world by faith.  
But at the end she found herself blinded by what she couldn't see.  
And just like that she was gone, caring not for Gallifrey.

After came a flaming bride,  
Widowed first upon her wedding.  
She followed out of wonder then,  
A wasp a trifle she soon saw.  
And went curiously trailing after,what next would she chance to see?  
So again in company flew the timelord, the long lost heir to Gallifrey.

Soon she saw, as no one else, the golden wolf; she lived!  
And carried back a frightening note; darkness, nothing else.  
He asked for certainty but there was the gold wolf, right across the way.  
They ran to meet but a steel ghost killed the soon embrace.  
A captain saved the moment, but change was yet to be.  
Lament then found the golden wolf, the rose of Gallifrey.

Quicken to the chanting, the weeping angels rise.  
Awake again there came the time, unchanged it seemed, not yet.  
The golden wolf and timelord both, it was sadly not to be,  
For metal ghosts had claimed the hour and, at last when all was done  
Gone again, the golden days, replaced by dread unease.  
Knock for times and falls the last, farewell dear Gallifrey.

The bride forgot the timelord, his thoughts burning in her mind.  
The timelord was alone again, no wolf to light the dark.  
Ah but clockwork angels, roused by sin, walked planet Earth at dusk.  
The drums went mad, pounding fours, sounding as two hearts at dawn.  
The last was nigh, the end was near, so as he fell, said he,  
"Alons-y and now we fly, defend the honour of Gallifrey!"

Some acts cannot be measured, nor victories undone.  
Cease the drums and halt the chanting; the clock has come unwound.  
Tarry not and hasten running; the burning wings await you there.  
You don't want to go, nor does any wish you leave.  
The golden wolf shall never know, but in the quiet sings  
For a clockwork angel now aloft, returned to Gallifrey.

* * *

**How do you like it? I swear it took me the longest to write that out of any other poem I've written, plus when I went back and edited it I found myself writing "IDIOT!" at some parts and then going back and changing things only to see they were one way for a reason before then thinking I'd messed it up again and...well...you get it. And that is the sad part, isn't it? Right there at the end, see? When the Tenth Doctor regenerated; Rose is never going to know about that! The poor dear thinks he's still alive! Awww...bless her...*Cries hysterically* Ah well...anyways, some bits may be dodgy; I've only seen the whole of the Ten/Rose and Ten/Martha series; only seen like two or three episodes from Ten/Donna but I know a little about it from what others have said/written. Please don't hang me if some of the metaphorical details are a bit dizzy, right? Lol anyways...^;^ OH RIGHT,**

**Question of the day: Which is more annoying, a dalek, or a cyberman (I think dalek...hate them soooo much...)  
**


End file.
